Repeating Days
by yellowest
Summary: In which Ross makes a huge mistake. Sort of centred around 'Repeating Days' by R5. Short one-shot with a happy ending. Ross/Laura.


**_I don't own anything you might recognise - just another one shot for you._**

 ** _Hopefully you like it! Have a wonderful day :)_**

Ross Shor Lynch is astonished when his band and his almost ex-girlfriend drag him down toward the band room. He can barely look at the beautiful Laura Marano. He made a terrible mistake and he lost the best thing that ever happened to him. Her. His friends push him into a chair and arrange themselves into their usual positions with their usual instruments, only where he usually stands, Laura instead looks at him, an obvious pain in her beautiful eyes. He gulps and looks down at his hands in his lap. They begin playing the intro sequence to their hit 'Repeating Days'. Ross' heart sinks to his feet, it's all he's able to do to watch as his friends give Laura encouraging glances and she smiles a tiny but grateful smile back at them.

Her beautiful voice rings out across the room.

He almost begins to cry, but not quite.

She looks to the side of him, as if she can't even bear to hold his gaze.

 _Climb the stairs to your apartment_

Her eyes flick to him.

 _Just to see you holding her_

Oh god.

 _You try to tell me that it's nothing_

 _So I keep coming back again_

His heart sinks, if possible, even further. He had no idea she'd come back and seen them again. She looks at him as she sings and the pain and betrayal in her eyes are things he wishes she would never feel. He hates himself for being the one to introduce her to those feelings.

 _You're looking right in my eyes_

 _And I know that you're lying_

 _When you say that you're mine_

 _And there's nobody else_

She looks at him and goes through stages of an unbearable _hurt_ in her eyes and gaining control of herself. He knows that she has to get through this song. It's the closure she needs and every time she's on the verge of breaking down she pulls herself back together and continues in her heartbreaking voice.

 _But even when we fight_

 _I can't stop from loving you_

She can't look at him. She looks to the side and appears equal parts frustrated at her inability to hate him and plain heartbroken. It's _breaking_ him. She holds his gaze ferociously for possibly the first time since she began singing.

 _You know we can't be friends_

 _I guess this is how it ends_

 _Things that you say_

She loses herself in the melody of the chorus and it's all he can do to watch her in awe.

 _I can't erase_

 _Repeating days_

 _It's all the same_

 _Driving home I'm empty hearted_

She's soon brought back to earth by the lyrics. Oh God. He feels as if he's broken her irrevocably.

 _Broken pictures on the floor_

 _When I thought that it was over_

 _I see you standing at the door_

 _I'm looking right in your eyes_

 _And you know that I'm lying_

 _When I say that I'm fine_

She almost loses control at this, he knows it must be exactly what she's feeling. After all, the song was written about Rocky's experience, he remembers the writing process. Rocky's tears and the brutality of the lyrics when they first wrote them. They couldn't help but ring true.

 _There'll be somebody else_

 _But after all this time_

 _I can't stop from loving you_

 _You know we can't be friends_

 _Can I taste your lips again?_

She hasn't looked at him for a few lines but reconnects with him at this, showing him this mixture of resignation that they'll never kiss again and a forlorn wish that they could. He's feeling every thing with her by now. And he knows his verse is coming up soon.

 _Things that you say_

 _I can't erase_

 _Repeating days_

 _They're all the same_

He's lost in her voice.

 _We're all afraid of loneliness_

She nails the high notes. She's positively flawless and he remembers exactly why he fell in love with her.

 _We're all afraid to die alone_

 _And even when you broke my heart_

 _I'd do it again_

But it doesn't escape him when she lowers her microphone at the end of the last line and he knows it's his turn. He takes a deep breath and really _sings_ , putting everything he has into it.

 _You're looking right in my eyes_

 _And you know that I'm lying_

She looks at him. She's searching for repentance. She wants to know that he regrets it. Well, she'll find it. She'll find all the goddamn repentance she can imagine. He's crying now. The tears stream down his cheeks but he doesn't stop to wipe them off.

 _When I say that you're mine_

 _And there's nobody else_

She drops her microphone and runs out of the room. She's walking out of his life, but he can't let her go. He follows her out to her car. She's leaning against it, shaking. He finishes his verse softly.

 _But even when we fight_

 _I can't stop from loving you_

She tenses as soon as she hears he voice, but she doesn't turn immediately. Not until she hears his voice shake at the words 'I can't stop from loving you'. She watches him, broken and hurting and heartbroken. He takes a step closer and changes the next lyric.

 _I know we can be friends_

He takes yet another step closer to her at his last line and he doesn't miss her intake of breath.

 _Can I taste your lips again?_

Neither of them move. Neither of them speak. Finally, he can't take it anymore and he breaks their silence.

"I can't even begin to say I'm sorry."

Her voice shakes. "I can't even begin to forgive you."

His heart breaks. "Do you mean that?"

She stops. There's a pause. Then her whisper.

"No."

He sighs in relief. Then there's still hope.

"I don't deserve you."

She doesn't smile as she says: "That's probably about right."

He gives a small smile and leans toward her.

She meets him halfway.

 _ **Reviews and all that jazz would make me very very happy.**_

 _ **All the love :)**_


End file.
